tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
CIADEA SA
CIADEA SA (Acronym for American Car Company SA) was the name of a holding company based in Argentina, which was the official representation of the French car brand Renault in Argentina and Brazil. This holding was created in 1992 by Argentine businessman Manuel Antelo, based on Renault Argentina SA, and was finally dissolved in 1997 by Renault of France, before the consolidation of the brand in Brazil. The idea of this holding was to consolidate the brand in South America. During its entire existence, CIADEA remained at the forefront in the Argentine market, beating its two main rivals were already installed in the car market: Sevel Argentina SA and Autolatina. History In 1980, the Renault Group took majority control of the former Industrias Kaiser Argentina. In 1992 the Argentine businessman Manuel Antelo proposed the idea of creating a holding company to control actions and be the official representation of the Renault Group in South America, in addition to returning to the Brazilian automotive market the Renault brand, which had retired after its alliance with Ford Motor do Brasil had ended. This company, based in the Barrio Santa Isabel in the city of Córdoba, managed to seize control and representation of the brand, taking the name of American Car Company SA, known as CIADEA SA. Under the command of CIADEA, Renault maintained its leadership in the country. At that time, in addition to its range of models ranging from the big Renault 21, to small Renault 9 and 11, also had great success with models like the Renault 19, the Renault Clio, and continued with the manufacture and sale of its utility models like the Renault Trafic, the Renault 12 and Renault 18. Also at that time, they were finishing the production of the brand, the popular Renault Fuego. Also, with the purchase of the commercial trucks worldwide from Renault by Volvo Trucks, CIADEA obtained the official representation of the brand in the region. Another agreement reached by CIADEA, was the mutual agreement of cooperation between it and General Motors do Brasil, with which CIADEA obtained permission to manufacture in Argentina the Chevrolet C-20/D-20 pickups, plus a swap agreement in which mattered CIADEA manufactured the Chevrolet Trafic for sale in Brazil, in exchange for the GMC Chevette. Imports by the company was highlighted by the Renault 25, with only a few imported, replaced later by the luxurious Renault Safrane. Another great success of the brand, was the small and very economical imported Renault Twingo, which occupied the vacancy left by the Renault 4 in the A segment. Tthe company was dissolved at the request of Renault of France, seeing the consolidation that began to take the brand in Brazil, plus the large market that was in Argentina. The final distribution of the shares, Renault went on to command 61% of them, leaving only a little more than 15% with Antelo. Models Models sold in local markets File:Renault Fuego front 20080123.jpg|Renault Fuego: 1992 - 1993 File:Renault 18 Turbo 001.jpg|Renault 18: 1992 - 1993 File:Renault 12 Argentina.jpg|Renault 12: 1992 - 1994 File:Renault 9 GTS.jpg|Renault 9: 1992 - 1997 File:R11ph2.jpg|Renault 11: 1992 - 1997 File:1992.jpg.jpg|Renault Trafic: 1992 - 1997 File:Renault 21 front 20071031.jpg|Renault 21: 1992 - 1997 File:Renault 19 Chamade front 20071204.jpg|Renault 19: 1993 - 1997 File:Renault Clio front 20071030.jpg|Renault Clío: 1996 - 1997 File:Chevrolet C-20 in Argentina.jpg|Chevrolet C-20: 1993 - 1997 Export models File:Renault Trafic 4x4.jpg|Chevrolet Trafic File:GMC Chevette.JPG|GMC Chevette Import models File:R25white.jpg|Renault 25 File:Renault Safrane a Wissembourg.JPG|Renault Safrane File:Renault Twingo.jpg|Renault Twingo File:Volvo FH16 001.jpg|Volvo FH Series References External Links * Category:Truck manufacturers of Colombia Category:Companies of Colombia Category:Pickup trucks Category:Vans Category:Renault Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:1997 disestablishments Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Colombia